


Whore of Dragons

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, beastiality, reupload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Reupload]Could not for the life of me remember the original summary so here’s some word vomitMight rewrite this or make an alternative version or something at some point____________________________________She was Daenerys Targaryen, Exiled Princess of a Usurped Dynasty, Khaleesi of the Dothraki, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, Queen of Meereen and the Unburnt.She knew her destiny was to retake her family’s throne and reforge their House with Fire and Blood.Until it wasn’t.She was Daenerys Targaryen, failed Queen of Meereen, a Coward who fled to never return, a foolish Girl with foolish dreams.She was a whore for the Dragon she’d claimed as a Son, a hole to be bred and fucked, a slut for draconic cock.
Relationships: Drogon/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Daenerys felt the pulsing, ridged tip of Drogon’s beastial cock press against her wet cunt, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation as the pressure slowly increased.

Her clothes were in tatters and had been like that for days now, her hair was also a mess from the days spent in the wilderness after Drogon had taken her away from the pit in Meereen.

Low growls came from above her as the dragon slowly pushed harder and harder against her dripping entrance. The hard cave ground scraped against her hands and knees, the air seemed almost as if it was boiling thanks to the heat the black dragon emitted. 

Daenerys felt her swollen cuntlips spread impossibly wide around the prodding tip and a long moan escaped her lips. She was almost about to cum just from the feeling of the cockhead when Drogon grew tired of trying not to hurt his mother and swiftly thrust his length forward.

Daenerys’s mind blanked as a third of the scorching hot dragon meat was violently shoved into her short body and her arms collapsed under her leaving only her pale arse framed by the tatters of her dress in the air. Her eyes went up into her skull as her pussy tightened as much as it could around the slab of cockmeat invading her insides and she bit down on her lip again as an orgasm wracked through her, leaving her shaking and moaning.

As she slowly came down from her orgasm she noticed that the cock had stopped moving and was just sitting inside her leaking its clear fluids in her. But she barely had time to register this before it began moving again, sending her onto the edge once more, she was left gasping and uselessly ruining her nails by clawing at the stone below her as the pulsing cock pressed forward until the tip was kissing the entrance to her womb.

It stopped once more as Daenerys shook as she came again. Time passed agonisingly slowly for Daenerys as they both remained still in their positions. Then Drogon began pulling out until the head was all that remained in her and then with brute force only a dragon could produce thrust into her again, this time not stopping when he reached her womb but instead shoving itself inside until she felt the tip deliciously stretch the roof of the womb and his hot, massive balls press against her naked bottom and cunt.

Daenerys who hadn’t yet recovered from her second orgasm was sent into a mind-numbing state of white hot pleasure as her walls squeezed around the dick that was ruining her insides. Drool began leaking from her mouth and pool on the ground where her head laid. Any chance that she could recuperate and get a break was ruined as before she was even done Drogon pulled out of her womb with a wet pop and shoved himself back in, so Daenerys was given no quarter and was kept in a perpetual state of pleasure as Drogon repeated his actions again and again. 

Wet squelching sound echoed in the cave alongside lustful moans and whimpers from the silver-haired Queen and growls from the black scaled dragon. The Dragonrider felt her stomach bulge every time he entered her womb and her entire being shuddered as her orgasm was prolonged with every feeling of the soft ridges and spikes of the cock scraping against her insides. Her eyes were nearly entirely white and her lips were kept open by the whorish sounds she let out.

Drogon grew rougher and more forceful with each thrust and her poor abused cunt ached from the pounding it was taking from both the cock and from the massive ball sack smacking against her. Liquids leaked from the tight seal her pussy had around the monstrous breeding pole that was drilling her insides. 

This continued for what felt like an eternity, her stomach bulging and mind being filled with thoughts only of pleasing the beast above her and his bitchbreaker of a cock. 

Her formerly pale arse had been turned red and her cunt was practically a waterfall of her own clear cum and Drogon’s creamy precum. A puddle had been formed below her raised lower half and her crotch and thighs felt covered in it, the curly silver hair between her legs were drenched in it, as were the remains of the lower half of her dress.

Suddenly Drogon grew even tougher and her knees and face scraped painfully against the rock. The answer for why he was doing so became clear when he performed a final thrust deep into her and stopped. 

His balls churned against her arse and thighs before a spray so forceful that it was almost painful was released inside her, the thick creamy dragon seed filled her already bulging womb to the point where she thought it might break. It was hotter than anything she’d ever felt, even Drogon’s heat-emitting body, and she felt as if she was burning. Her orgasm reached its peak and a scream tore itself from her throat as her tender pussywalls contracted around the dragon’s cock. 

She felt herself bulge as more and more of the hot cum was dumped in her most sacred place. The stream of cum seemed endless and only seemed to weaken after what felt like an hour and even then it took several moments before he had finally emptied himself inside her. Her orgasm faded and she simply laid panting with the cock still buried in her. The sheer amount of cum crashed into her when she slightly shifted and she felt the hard ground lightly brush against her belly.

The shock made her turn as much as she could and there she saw it, her belly had been filled until she looked about 4 months past her due date. Her eyes had widened at the sight and she felt frozen.

This was not the first time she’d taken his seed in her since he’d rescued her, and she had seen her belly grow from being filled before but this was on a whole other level. She was sure that even her barren eggs were drowned in it.

Suddenly Drogon began to pull out of her sensitive cunt, a moan escaped her as he did and her cunt uselessly gripped the cock in an effort to keep it inside her. He popped out of her hole and a river of seed followed and yet it seems as if her belly wasn’t shrinking at all despite how much leaked out.

Drogon didn’t spare a glance at her well-fucked form and just went to the cave’s end and curled up to sleep. Daenerys was still in the position he’d left her in, just fruitlessly trying to wrap her head around her state.

A growl from Drogon snapped her from her thoughts and she weakly pushed herself up with her hands to look at him. One of his eyes was open and staring at her in impatience and a wing was raised to reveal his cock still covered in their combined juices.

She slowly crawled over to him, her belly gurgling from the massive volume of cum it had been filled with and her cunt leaving behind a slimy trail of his seed and her juices as she went. She finally reached him and crawled under to his cock and as she did the raised wing dropped down which left her in the dark.

She knew what he wanted and was happy to continue what had become a sort of nightly ritual for them. She lifted the slab of meat and rested herself on her elbows, her belly pressed down on the ground, and began licking and slurping up and down the length with practiced movements.

Despite how tired she was she knew that it was the wise thing to prioritise Drogon’s need above her own, not only because he was her only source of food and warmth but also because she had experienced what an irritated Drogon would do to her, she hadn’t been able to move for three days after the fucking he’d given her, her recovery hadn’t been sped up by him continuing to use her body for those days either.

Only when his red cock was clean of the white creamy seed and her own fluids and was shiny with her spit did she dare try and find a way to lay down with her massive belly. As she finally found a comfortable position she knew that no matter how many comforts she’d left behind there was no place she’d rather be than right here.

She fell asleep with a content smile and a leaking cunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys was woken by the smell of burned meat and when she opened her eyes she saw the torn off leg of what had probably been some sort of livestock before Drogon had gotten to it.

She sat up from where she’d been laying on a pile of furs she’d been able to recover from the rare times Drogon brought back their food not entirely burnt. She stretched her hand above her head and let out a deep yawn, she enjoyed the times when she was able to sleep on something other then the hard ground which was sadly a far more regular occurrence since Drogon didn’t care for her bedding of furs and she spent most of her nights cleaning his cock of the evidence of their daily coupling.

She looked around but found no evidence of said dragon so she shrugged her shoulders and got up to grab the still smoking leg from where it laid on in front of her fur pile. After retrieving her breakfast she went and sat back down on her bed. She bit off a piece of meat from the leg and felt the familiar bitter taste of blackened meat fill her mouth. She should have gotten used to it by now but she still somewhat missed the fine food from her time as Queen.

Her mind wandered as she swallowed the meat and took another bite, it was not like Drogon to leave her alone in the morning, usually he spent some time watching her eat before letting her wash her meal down with a thick helping of his seed. When she’d stripped the leg of meat a loud roar was heard followed by the sound of a dragon landing near the mouth of the cave.

Daenerys cleansed her mind of any more thoughts pondering his lateness and sat with her legs crossed waiting patiently as the black dragon lumbered into the cave. She noted the way the tip of his wings almost dragged on the cave walls and couldn’t help but marvel at how much the little lizard she’d carried from a funeral pyre had grown. 

He stopped in front of her and she grasped his desire quickly enough. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to where he had raised a wing to let her under him. There she saw the pulsing red cock leaking its precum into the ground.

Daenerys began by pressing her plump lips to the tip to give it a kiss and when she pulled back a string of his fluid connected her to the tip. After that she let her instincts take over and she showered it with open mouthed kisses and licked it from the base up.

When she’d covered it she leaned forward and took the head between her wet lips, the massive cock stretched her mouth to its limit and pushed her tongue down to make room. She moaned around it as she slowly forced her head forward, driving the length into her throat, and her eyes watered as she did. The soft ridges and spikes scraped wonderfully against her throat and her eyes gazed down the rest of the cock eagerly awaiting having all of it inside her.

Soon she felt her chin meet the churning balls and she closed her eyes as she slowly pulled back, now that the cock had been covered in her spit it was time to put her cunt to its proper use for the day. A smile spread on her face as she turned around and wiggled her arse in excitement for the fucking that was to come.

The food might not be as good but this made giving her previous life up so worth it, she thought as the head prodded her nether lips.

***

More then a week later the day was sunny and warm so Daenerys decided to spend some time outside while she waited for Drogon to return from whatever he was doing when he wasn’t fucking her brains out. 

One of her hands was resting on the slight bump on her belly, she shivered as she recalled the way Drogon had fucked her when the baby began showing.

She still had my idea how long it had been, she had stopped counting after the first two weeks, but she found that she didn’t really care anymore. Her entire life had been filled with obligations and responsibilities, her and Viserys had spent most of their time on the run after the house with the red door and then she’d been married to Khal Drogo and gotten pregnant with Rhaego.

After Drogo died and she lost her child she was responsible for those of the tribe that had remained with her along with having to care for three newly-hatched dragons. 

The Undying, the Unsullied, The Sons of the Harpy and all that happened between and after them had drained her until all she had was her dragons and her determination to one day retake the Iron Throne for her family.

Looking back now she realised that it had been years since she had felt truly happy.

Cool winds blew over the grassy flats outside the cave and she gazed out across the grass-filled plains from where the cave was nestled between the towering mountain walls. The ground in front of the cave was shaped in a rough triangle with the cave entrance where the two mountain walls met and the edge overlooking the plains below was where the third wall would have been.

Her silver hair blew slightly from the wind and her nipples hardened from cool air. She felt the white curls of her sheep cloak scratch against her neck as she carefully got to her feet and turned around to walk back to the cave.

Other than the cloak that slightly dragged on the ground behind her she wore a pair of soft boots she had made after having salvaged a small bone from one of her meals and sharpened it into something resembling a needle.

As time had gone by she had crafted and made many things to improve her comfort and she felt quite proud of her creations. The fur bedding she occasionally got to sleep on now had a soft pillow stuffed with wool and she’d also made a small pouch after finding some plants and mushrooms growing by the mountain sides.

But despite how much she liked to think she’d improved with her needle and the different animal parts and plants she used as thread she was probably never going to be able to experiment with clothing as she did with other things, she’d attempted to make a long shirt of fur to keep warm when she went outside but it had barely lasted a day before Drogon destroyed it in order to get access to her body. So she had made due with a large cloak to sometimes sleep under and wrap around herself along with her pair of large boots to keep her warm and shield her feet from any sharp objects and the rock floor.

Some of her silvery hair tickled her sensitive pink nipples and she felt butterflies in her stomach in anticipation of when Drogon returned. As she neared the cave she caressed her growing belly and a wide smile spread across her full lips, the witch had been wrong and now she was carrying the child of her beloved companion, perhaps it was fitting the dragon named after her first husband would be the one to bring life to her womb again.

She entered the cave and made her way to the back where Drogon had been kind enough to carve out a small half-circle in the wall next to where he slept. She had moved her furs into the area and even though it was perhaps not necessary she had built a small fire, not that she got to use it very often since anything flammable but grass was hard to find here and there wasn’t many opportunities to use it since all her meals were always cooked to some degree and Drogon provided warmth just by being here. The few times she had used it had been those rare times when Drogon was gone for longer than usual and she needed warmth and a few times to cook her food even further after she realised she’d developed an appetite for the way meat burned black tasted.

Daenerys tucked her legs to the side as she sat down on the bedding and picked up the unfinished blanket beside her. It would be too small for any adult to use but that didn’t really matter since she was making it for the child growing inside her. 

Daenerys was aware that it could be a complete waste since she still wasn’t sure if it was a human like her or an egg with a dragon inside it or even some sort of mix of them. She found that it didn’t really matter to her what it was, human or dragon she would love it and care for it regardless, a depraved part of her that she tried to ignore wished for a human daughter that she could share her Drogon with, the image of watching Drogon put a child in his own daughter made her grow damp. 

Another part of her, which she couldn’t decide if it was more or less depraved then the other one, dreamed of birthing a dragon that would fuck her along with Drogon, never leaving her womb empty of either of their children.

It was unlikely however that Drogon would let anyone else fuck her, he was possessive in a way only a dragon could be of his property. It was a nice dream but it would remain just that, a dream

This line of thought led her back to thoughts of a daughter and her cunt began to drip its juices down on the furs.

She had to bite her lip to prevent a moan as she gave up on her blanket and instead raised one hand to her breast and played with her nipple and using her other hand to push two fingers into her cunt and thrust them in and out as her juices covered them and dripped down on the furs. She let out a frustrated yell after several minutes of this brought her no closer to that feeling she’d become so addicted to.

She felt like ripping her hair out in frustration, dragon cock had become the only thing capable of making her cum and as the cave darkened as the sun went down it was becoming more likely this was one of those rare days when Drogon didn’t return.

She moaned helplessly as she put her finger inside again and uselessly tried to bring herself closer to the edge, it was almost painful how horny she was. The sloppy sounds of her attempts echoed in the cave and the fur she sat on was drenched in her juices.

After an unsure amount of time failing at her goal the cave had been bathed in darkness and the only light left was the moon which barely reached the cave’s end. 

Angry and dissatisfied she decided to try and sleep. She threw the wet fur under her to the side and wrapped her cloak around her as she laid her head on the pillow. 

Daenerys prayed he’d be back by tomorrow as she tried to ignore the hot aching between her legs.

***

Two more days had passed and Drogon was still nowhere to be found. Daenerys was going mad, she felt as if she’d been driven nearly insane by her unsatisfiable lust and desire.

She was about to go for another session of fingerfucking herself when the ground shook as something large landed outside and let out a loud roar. Daenerys flew up from where she had been sitting and rushed to the cave entrance, leaving her cloak behind her so as to not have anything in the way. As she reached the mouth of the cave she stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in surprise.

There outside was Drogon in all his glory, but had grown so large he couldn’t even enter the cave anymore. Only two days had passed since last she had seen him and though she knew that dragons grew fast this was ridiculous.

The towering dragon stared down at her form naked except for her boots before he snorted at the entrance and lowered himself in a clear signal to make her mount his back. 

Daenerys shook her head and after some hesitation ran back into the cave. There she grabbed her cloak and the pouch with her sewing items and edible plants and mushrooms. Hurriedly she threw the cloak on and grabbed her pouch before running back out to Drogon. 

He gave her an impatient look as she passed his head and approached his wings, she grabbed hold on a spike and clambered up until she was seated between two of the back spikes. She shivered as he started beating his wings and rose into the air, his scales burned beneath her cunt.

***

The place he’d brought her turned out to be another cave in a mountain by a rocky coast. This one was massive and his wings didn’t even come close to touching the walls of it. Daenerys watched from Drogon’s back as shards of black stone that glittered like glass began appearing on the walls the deeper they went.

Then they reached an arched opening and when they went through it they emerged in a large round cavern with large patches of that black stone on the walls and ground and she felt like an ant as she climbed off the dragon’s back and slid down his side to the floor.

She gazed wide-eyed at the surroundings and when she looked up she saw that the roof stretched upwards until it ended in an opening where the sun shone through clearly and lit up the cavern, the black rock glittering in the sunlight.

Her observations came to an end as Drogon growled from his place in the center of the cavern, his desire was clear and it was basically instinct for Daenerys to rush to him, throwing off her boots and cloak as she did. When she was under him she realised that he hadn’t even needed to move any part of himself for her to be able to get there and wonder filled her as she realised that all of him had grown. 

To call the leaking cock in front of her monsterous would be a blatant lie, the word didn’t come close to describing it. The large head had doubled in size and remained the thickest part of the cock, the rest of the length had also grown and would undoubtedly stretch her past anything she had ever felt and the fleshy spikes and ridges on it would bring unimaginable pleasure, and finally his balls were now the size of her head, they visibly churned in his sack, producing that delicious seed in amounts she never would have thought. It just hung there waiting for her, filling the air with its musky scent.

But rather than fear Daenerys felt her mouth water and cunt clench around nothing at the sight of it. She scooted forwards on her knees until she was face-to-face with it, then she raised her hands to its sides and her breathing quickened when they didn’t even get close to enclosing it.

Unable to resist any longer she unclasped her cloak and leaned forward on her knees until her lips were pressed tightly against the weeping cock slit and when she pulled back thick strands connected them. 

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and muffled moans escaped her throat as she greedily pushed her head forward and squeezed the massive cockhead into her mouth. Her white teeth scraped against the hard flesh as she stuffed more of it into her mouth, her tongue was pushed to the bottom of her mouth where it wiggled and writhed against the hard cock.

With the entire tip in her mouth and the leaking slit pushing against her throat her jaw felt like it was breaking and her eyes had rolled back into her skull as she was force fed the thick precum leaking into her throat.

Daenerys took a shaky breath through her nose as she prepared to get the rest of the shaft into herself. Then she slowly started pushing the head into her throat, her neck bulged and she coughed around the hard flesh which forced the combination of her throat slime and his precum to shoot out of her nose onto the cock length slowly entering her. 

Her violet eyes watered as more of it entered her throat, tears blurred her vision and she choked and sputtered around it as the head popped into her esophagus and traveled downwards. Her hands, which had been laying in her lap since she got the head in her mouth, reached for the warm cum-globes that hung below the beastly cock, she massaged the head-sized balls in their wrinkly sack and felt them moving against her palms.

As she neared the middle of the shaft, slime and cum running down her nose, she felt the head of the cock enter her stomach and she moaned as it seemed to fill the space. The stimulation she got from how deep it was in her body along with the soft spikes scratching her insides proved to much and she felt hot pleasure overtake her mind as her cunt sprayed her juices on the stone floor, her fingers pulled and tweaked her nipples until she felt milk dribbles across her fingers and drip onto her baby bump where it continued to her thighs.

Coming down from her orgasm she wasted no time recovering before continuing to stuff dragon meat into herself. As she swallowed more and more she was forced to her hands and knees because of the hard cock’s refusal to bend any more. She crawled forward until the soft ballsack touched her chin, the sack was being coated in the drool and slime that escaped the corners of her stretched lips.

She didn’t know how long she remained like that, on her hands and knees and filled to the brim with a hot dragon cock but when her limbs began to shake from holding herself up she also felt a bulge begin to slowly travel down the cock inside her.

When the bulge reached the tip a furious spraying of hot dragon seed was unleashed into her stomach, the feeling of it brought her to another mind-shattering orgasm and her juices began to form a puddle. She felt her already bulged belly grow with the sheer amount of cum thicker than porridge.

She didn’t know how Drogon came for but by the end she felt fit to burst. Only when the last drop had been deposited inside her did she feel him slowly start to back up, pulling himself out of her.

When the head popped out of her mouth she felt all that cum inside well up in her throat and she threw up the creamy seed all over the ground and when she sat back on her heels a river of it flowed down between her round teats and further down until it was covering the curly silver pubes between her legs and her wet cunt. The pool from her own orgasm mixed with the dragon’s cum beneath her. By the end her belly was nearly returned to normal.

She felt utterly ruined in the best way possible as she came down from her orgasm. She longed for a long night's rest beneath her beloved draconic husband.

But as Daenerys looked up again her mind screeched to a halt at the sight of Drogon’s cock just as hard as before with the only difference being the coating of spit and slime.

She came over her shock as she realised that it would do no good to just gape at it. However exhausted she might feel Drogon would always be the priority to her, him and all his needs.

So with her mind made up she sluggishly turned around and laid herself in the puddle of their mixed fluids with her fat arse raised and waiting. She didn’t have to wait long before that enormous cum volcano was pressed against her dripping cunt and she prepared herself for a legendary fucking.

Plans changed however as the cock didn’t press forward but rose higher instead. Confusion filled her until the tip was pressed between her pale cheeks on the only hole she had where there had never been a cock. Daenerys felt excitement as Drogon prepared to take her last virginity.

The cock proved to have all the lubrication needed as it slowly spread her around it. Her arse clenched tightly around him as the head popped inside her, wanton moans and groans leaving her shiny lips. She pushed back on him as more of the cock was shoved up her tightest hole. She shook and shivered as the baby-maker got further and further inside her, the pressure of it made her scream in pleasure.

She felt something poking her insides and realised that it must be also poking the outside of her pregnant womb. The thought made her clench even more around the spiked dick and she gasped as her skin was stretched taut around the massive bulge that poked out of her belly. 

By now her voice was hoarse and scratchy but that didn’t stop the screams and yells as she was sent into what felt like a perpetual orgasm. When she felt the dragon’s cum-factories press against her arse and thighs she went cross eyed and her legs shook from how hard she came once more. The slowness of the first penetration was left behind as Drogon pulled back with lightning fast speed before slamming back into her.

His balls slapped against her with every thrust and his hot shaft made her feel as if she was burning on the inside. She had been reduced to pathetic whimpers and gasps as she came again and again around the cock that was splitting her arse open. 

So she laid there for what felt like hours as her insides were milder to the shape of her body's invader. 

Daenerys was utterly unprepared for the moment when Drogon let out a huge roar and thrust back into her so hard that she slid forward on the floor, scratching her face on it. Boiling cum was shot deep into her bowels and she could only lay there as her stomach was once more filled to a ridiculous size. But Drogon wasn’t content with just having his seed inside her, as he was dumping the creamy cum he pulled out and let the rest cover her.

Her arse was buried under a thick blanket of it, it even ran down her cunt, and her back was painted white but what surprised her was when it began to cover the back of her head. Her silver hair was drenched in his seed and a strand of it hung heavily around her face.

When he was done she was completely covered in his cum and he moved away to a wall and curled up to rest, not even a glance spared at the ruined former Queen in the center of the cavern.

Her arse was gaping as cum dribbled down from it and she took shaky breaths as she slowly regained some control of herself.

Even like this she turned her head to look at Drogon’s form to see if he wanted her to clean him, surprisingly he was already asleep and so she was left alone and covered in cum.

Daenerys’s entire body felt like jelly and after failing to raise herself on shaking arms she resigned herself to sleeping in this exact position. But then her stomach grumbled and she realised that except for the large helping of cum, most of which she’d thrown up, she hadn’t eaten anything but barely edible mushrooms for almost three days.

Knowing she was eating for two at the moment she thought of where and how she could get anything to eat while she couldn’t even move. The only choice she saw was the enormous puddle of dragon seed, spit and her own cum she was laying in, so she hungrily began lapping and slurping up the mixed fluids and as she did knew that even if there was another food option she would probably still choose this.

She used to be Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Queen of Meereen, The Unburnt, The last Targaryen, and now she was just Daenerys, Whore for Dragons, a hole to be fucked and bred, slut, a depraved and ruined woman.

She had fallen so far from eating grapes in the Great Pyramid clad in fine silks, and she had loved every minute of her way down.

Yes, she thought, this has always been her destiny.

And she eagerly looked forward to how much further down she would go in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

The sea’s waves gently crashed into the jagged stones and the water ran through a path the size of a small river that led to a small beach hidden by the foot of a great mountain that dominated the landscape. Sunlight shone through a space in the grey clouds onto the beach surrounded by walls of rock. The sands glittered in the light as the clouds parted more and more until all seemed lit up by the early sun.

A lone figure sat on her cloak in the sands gazing out at the great rocks that rose up from the ground and obscured the little haven of sand and sunlight among dark stone and crashing waves.

The cloaked figure was not alone, in her arms laid a small bundle of cloth. Peeking out from it was a few tufts of silvery hair the same shade as her own. The woman basked in the sunlight as her hair gently blew in the wind.

Daenerys Targaryen was intent on taking advantage of this rare day of clear sunny weather which was why she had taken one of the various tunnels that led from the cavern in the mountain where they’d made their home to this little place of sand and water. 

While she sat in the sand the bundle in her arms began to wiggle and coos filled the silence around them. Looking down with a smile she smoothly shifted the bundle so that her naked breast was within reach of the babe’s hungry lips.

“Hungry little thing aren’t you?” Daenerys said softly to the babe.

A sigh left her as she gazed out from the beach again, her life had been filled with hardships but she would gladly do everything again if it meant it would lead to this future again.

It had been little under a moon since she gave birth to her daughter and yet she could still not believe it. Her beautiful daughter, fathered by one of the first dragons to be born in centuries.

She still remembered the shock she felt at how easy the birth had been, one moment she had been pushing and was prepared to go through the pain that was sure to come and the next she felt a loud plop as a weight landed on the piled furs under her.

Drogon had been staring at her intently during it and when their daughter was born he’d carefully approached and licked both of them clean.

She wondered if it was because the father was a dragon or maybe the rough fuckings her cunt had endured had made it easier, she was no healer though and could only guess.

As her skin warmed she automatically shifted her babe to her other breast when she felt her milk begin to run dry. She would admit some worry over how it would be to raise a child like this but had faith it would work out.

Sitting in the sand allowed her to reflect on the past and how so much had changed. The memory that first came to mind was her first time with Drogon after the fight pits.

***FLASHBACK***

Daenerys greedily sucked down air as she knelt on the ground. Drogon had taken her away from the fighting but as he flew he’d risen so high the air thin until she could barely breathe.

The grass covered ground was no doubt ruining parts of her dress but she didn’t care as she slowly started regaining her breath. 

When she felt normal again she noticed that he’d taken her to a strangely flat part of a mountain surrounded by its rock walls, there was also a cave entrance in one of the corners of the place and she guessed that’s where he had been since his disappearance.

The loud beating of wings made her look up and see Drogon descend to her. When he landed he acted as if she weren’t there and instead lumbered past and into the cave.

The cold air reminded her of the approaching night and with no other options she followed him into the cave. The cave was more of a tunnel she noted as she followed behind the swishing tail of her son, a tunnel that led to a dead end it seemed. Her son continued to the end while she decided to look around slightly behind him, the walls here were filled with deep scratches and black scorch marks. The light from the entrance was slowly fading away and then she realised just how sore her body felt, her thighs from clamping down on Drogon during their flight and her hands from tightly gripping one of his spikes.

She considered getting Drogon to get her back to Meereen but she guessed he was tired after the flight and so was she so she decided it would have to wait.

But as she turned back to Drogon something immediately pushed her on her back, her head slammed into the floor and stars filled her vision. Daenerys groaned as sharp pebbles dug into her back through her dress and the back of her head began to throb in pain.

Before she could fully get her bearings something warm and wet dragged across her face and she sputtered as drool got in her mouth. Her eyes finally were able to make out her attacker and she saw Drogon looming over her, his serpentine eyes intensely watching her.

Realising that it was him that had pushed and licked her she raised herself with her arms and was just about to scold him when his long tongue reached out to once more lick her, but this time he started much lower.

His organ pressed heavily against her most private area and the saliva coated her through it, he didn’t stop there though, his tongue continued upwards across her belly and between the covered valley between her breasts, across her neck and finally across her face again.

Daenerys jerked when she felt him against her lower lips and shivered when his warm saliva drenched the fabric on his path to her face. She sputtered once more and spit out the drool that got in her mouth.

“Drogon that’s enough!” She yelled at him but the dragon ignored her in favour of moving his body down until he was by her crotch again. Whatever words she was going to say died in her throat when he began lapping at her cloth covered center with his long powerful tongue.

She felt herself grow wet in her smallclothes from his actions and bit her lip to stifle a moan. Drogon seemed completely focused on his task as he coated her crotch with saliva.

She only regained her senses when she felt herself getting closer to cumming and panicked she began to shuffle backwards away from Drogon.

“Stop it Drogon, I mean it.” She gasped out as he stared at her.

Fear filled her as, instead of listening to her, he lumbered forward until he was looking straight into her eyes and she felt every breath he took against her face.

Their staring match ended when the dragon used the clawed end of his wings to grab her and completely flip her. She landed on her front with a gasp at his actions, her shock lasted until a loud tearing sound echoed in the cave and she felt hot air on her arse and wet smallclothes.

“Drogon don-!”

Daenerys began thrashing but Drogon used his claws to pin her head against the ground as his tongue began to lick her again. With less fabric between her naked flesh and his tongue the sensation was totally different. Whereas before it had felt like a hot warm weight that tickled and its friction was arousing, now she felt the saliva coat her skin directly and the tongue was unlike anything she’d ever felt as it licked up and down her clothed slit.

Her body jerked with every lick as she was brought closer and closer to the edge until a scream tore itself from her throat and juices gushed out from her cunt soaking the already drenched smallclothes even further. Drogon continued to lick throughout her orgasm until the stars that had appeared in her vision disappeared and her body stopped twitching.

She felt Drogon move away when his hot breath could no longer be felt and felt her raised hips slide down until she laid flat on the ground. She imagined she looked a mess, her hair messed up from being pinned down, her cheeks red and her formerly beautiful blue dress was dirty, rumpled and missing the back of the skirt except for a few strands of cloth hanging down her side and across her arse. Her smallclothes were see through after being soaked in dragon drool and her own cum.

After having laid still for a while she raised herself on her forearms and turned her head to look back. She saw her arse rise up like a hill from the flat of her back, she hadn’t realised just how large it was until now, and the ripped part of the skirt scattered around her. Past her behind she saw Drogon with his head and neck slightly raised staring right at her.

She stared back into his red eyes until something else caught her eye. Her breath hitched as she laid eyes on a large, throbbing, red cock. It was larger than any she’d ever seen or imagined as was the full hall that hung and churned beneath it.

She couldn’t help but imagine how it would be inside her, she knew she wasn’t a very tall woman and that cock would be a challenge for even a giantess. What was dragon cum like, she wondered, was it similar to humans or was it completely different? 

A voice screamed in her to snap out of it and she looked away and shook her head vigorously to remove such thoughts. It was wrong and against nature itself, a human and a dragon was ridiculous. She definitely did not want to fuck a dragon. Nope. Definitely not. Her mind was just a bit scrambled from the hectic day, that’s all… right?

Daenerys chanced another look behind her and found Drogon still staring at her before she looked away again. It was pretty clear what he wanted but Daenerys was not about to give it to him, she was not some degenerate.

And yet… Drogon held all the power right now, he was her only chance at getting back. Her friends and citizens could be getting slaughtered for all she knows, she needed Drogon to get her back. She knew dragons could be temperamental and if she denied him there was a chance he would leave her here or, though unlikely, even kill her perhaps.

Yes, of course! 

After all she couldn’t let her absolute, vehement refusal to let that ridged beast cock fuck her silly and stuff her with dragon cum endanger her friends and people! No, no matter her feelings on it, which are definitely disgust and reluctance, she had to do what was best for the many instead just the one.

Having successfully convinced herself she slowly pushed herself up, her hands shaking from fear and obviously not excitement.

When she stood up she turned and looked over her shoulder again, Drogon was still in the same spot and except for his cock occasionally twitching he remained still as a statue.

Daenerys took a deep breath as she slowly brought her hands to her hips and hooked her thumbs into her undergarments. And as she slowly slid them off she obviously didn’t mean to put on a show for the dragon, when she jutted out her arse towards him it was just because it was easier to get them off like that, obviously.

Most of it slid off easily but the front that was so drenched in saliva and girlcum that it stuck to her pink lips and when they peeled off strands of the fluids formed bridges between her naked sex and the see through fabric.

When her smallclothes were below her knees she carefully stepped out of them, pulling one heeled boot through them and then the second. 

Daenerys then slowly turned to Drogon as she finally felt the air on her naked cunt. She slowly approached him until she was face to face with him, his hot breath warming her face even further. Then after a glance down at the organ hanging from his crotch she slowly turned once more and got onto her knees and then her hands, and then she waited, shaking slightly.

A moment passed before the creature began moving forward and soon Daenerys was under his belly. She gasped as what could only be the dragon’s cock bumped against her lower lips, she unconsciously wiggled her arse and but her lip as Drogon moved again until the head was pressed against her cunt.

It was hotter then she imagined and a normal person would probably find it scorching but she was Daenerys Targaryen and all it felt like was a pleasant burning sensation. It slowly pushed forward spreading her folds while the tip began stretching her hole like never before. Her hands curled against the ground as the head forced its way in and began leaking its precum inside of her.

Ever so slowly the rest followed, inch by deliciously spiked inch. It scraped against her inner walls making her even wetter. She quietly gasped and moaned as he pushed into her and her knees shook from the pleasure she felt. When it had reached the halfway point it stopped and then slowly pulled back out to Daenerys’s disappointment but the reason became clear when he suddenly thrust all the way in, forcing all the remaining shaft into her in one go. She felt him force open her cervix and his head shoved itself into the place where nature never intended for anything to go.

Her eyes crossed and she yelled out in pleasure as the feeling of him being balls deep in her brought her over the edge, her walls tightened around him and juices dribbled out from the tight seal of his cock onto the cum-factories that were pressing against her arse and thighs. 

In that moment nothing but her and that glorious dragon cock mattered.

Then as she was coming down from her high he began pulling out again before slamming back in just as hard, so she came again. And over and over the dragon would pull out and slam back in sending the silver haired Queen into orgasm after orgasm. 

The pace quickly increased and soon Daenerys was just along for the ride as the dragon took his pleasure using her body.

Her mind couldn’t form a single coherent thought as she was fucked dumb. All she managed were whorish moans and groans one would normally expect from an animal in heat, not a daughter of the Blood of Old Valyria. 

The woman unceremoniously let her arms give out and laid her forehead on the stone ground, then she raised one hand to her clothes breasts and massaged them and flicked their hard nipples while the other reached down her body to her stretched quim and began rubbing her little flesh nub. She groped her chest hard as she came again and gasped into the ground as another one immediately followed.

The cock was thrusting in and out of her at a ridiculously fast and violent pace that left her arse stinging red. Then suddenly Drogon roared as he sheathed himself a final time and she felt his tighten before a rushing stream of hot seed was pumped into her womb.

Her eyes rolled up as her abused walls clenched weakly around the spiked shaft and her womb was flooded.

He seemed to cum for an eternity before the last splurt was shot into her. Then he slowly pulled out and Daenerys was left feeling extremely empty as a waterfall of cum began pouring out of her, the remaining part of the skirt being drenched. Her hands were now both groping at her chest as she came for a final time.

Then the shadowy figure above turned and walked off to the cave’s dead end. 

Daenerys’s tired and scrambled mind screeched to a halt as a dangerous growl filled the area. Summoning the strength to pull her upper body up and turn her head led to her being met with the sight of a glaring dragon.

She noticed he had a wing held up which revealed his cock now a bit softer and dripping with both their fluids. The growling continued as she scrambled up on her feet to avoid being burnt to a crisp, and until she reached him.

He jerked his head in a signal she guessed meant that she should crawl under him, and she was right as after she did the wing came down leaving her in darkness and breathing in the musky scent.

She remained confused as to what he wanted until the wing lifted slightly and she saw a red eye staring intensely at her, panicked and afraid she did the first thing her cummed-to-pieces brain could think of to appease the beast, which was to turn and shove the cock head into her mouth. 

Luckily for the Dragon Queen this turned out to be what he wanted and he shut her in darkness once more. To avoid angering him she devotedly sucked on the tip and licked up and down the shaft, pressing wet kisses onto the red meat in between licking and sucking. This made Daenerys realise that dragon cum was not only unusually hot but also absolutely delicious, she ended up cleaning every speck of cum on him with eagerness.

Still she was disappointed when she ran out of her treat until she realised the source of it was right there, and so Daenerys spent the entire night suckling and nursing the cock head in her mouth, flicking her tongue on the slit, and was able to milk out to more loads of seed of which she spilled not a single drop.

Going home could wait a while.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

Daenerys was pulled from her memories by a deafening roar coming from the mountains.

She smiled down onto her now asleep daughter before standing up and picking up her cloak.

“Seems like Daddy is just as insatiable as you.” She giggled as she entered the tunnel that had led her here from the main cavern.

“I better not keep him waiting too long.” She said to no one in particular as she felt her wetness begin sliding down her thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to remember tags, summaries and notes is hell


End file.
